Library
by Cindylou30
Summary: Tony and Pepper goof off in the library, Pepperony one-shot, lots of fluff. Hope you enjoy!   And if you think of a better title... XD


_A/N This is just a little something I wanted to upload since I'll be gone tomorrow(my birthday)._

_My b-day's tomorrow, but a bunch of kids sang "Happy Birthday" to me…today. -.- Aha, but I've gotta love 'em! XD_

"Pep!"

Pepper glanced around the huge, mostly empty library, searching for the person who had called her name. She peeked over the towering stack of geometry textbooks on the table, catching sight of a familiar inventor running over to her, and she grinned.

"Hey, Tony!" she chirped, pushing her homework back away from her on the table and standing from her chair to greet him. Tony reached her, flashing a lopsided smile at her before glancing at her textbooks.

"What? Geometry? Pep, you could've just asked me for help instead of looking through this enormous library!" Tony exclaimed, spreading his arms for emphasis as his blue eyes bored into her. Pepper shrugged nonchalantly, winking at him.

"I like to pull my own weight." She walked over to one of the bookshelves, looking for a specific title as she glanced curiously at Tony. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"I was gonna ask if I could walk you home," Tony said, smiling gently. "Figured you would be here; Tuesday is your library day."

"Am I that predictable?" Pepper asked a bit absentmindedly as she tilted her head back to look up the rows of books. Tony chuckled.

"I wouldn't say predictable."

Pepper grabbed the ladder from the side of the shelf and tugged it over to a certain section of shelving. "I've got to grab one more book, then we can go," she said to Tony's questioning look.

"Uh, do you want me to grab the book?" Tony asked uncertainly, electric blue eyes flitting from the ladder to the redhead. "The ladder looks a little, I dunno, _unsafe._"

"Stop worrying," Pepper said, beginning to climb the ladder, "I'm pretty sure that having you as a best friend is a lot more dangerous than climbing a ladder." She heard Tony snort, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw him hovering at the base of the ladder, ready to catcher her if she fell.

Pepper caught sight of the book she was in need of, jammed back in between two rather thick geometry textbooks. She reached for it and tugged, but it was stuck. She pulled again, and was dismayed to find that dislodging the book caused to pitch backwards off the ladder. She barely had time to squeal before she landed on top of something warm, and soft, and _human._

Tony grunted as Pepper slammed into his outstretched arms, knocking him to the floor and landing on his chest. He felt her shift her weight to her elbows, propping herself up to stare at him. Then, with no warning, they broke into laughter and giggles. The librarian, a gaunt old lady who rarely left her desk, barked at them to hush, which of course only made them laugh harder.

"Why-why are we l-laughing?" Tony asked between fits of laughter. Pepper shook her head, giggling uncontrollably.

"I d-don't know!"

When the teens finally managed to stop laughing, they became aware of just how _close_ they were. Their faces were only mere inches apart, and they were so close they could feel each others breaths on their skin. Cheeks burning, they slowly sat up, unable to meet each others eyes as they got to their feet.

"Well then," Tony mumbled, rubbing his forearm as force of habit.

"Well."

An uneasy silence hung in the air until Pepper declared they had better start home, since the light outside was fading.

"Okay, lemme get those," Tony said, shoveling Pepper's textbooks into his arms. When the last book had been precariously stacked on top of the teetering stack, the inventor turned to her. "Ready to go, Pep?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around Tony's left forearm and laying her head on his shoulder as they walked through the library. Right before they stepped out of the huge double-doors, Tony shifted the books to one arm and grabbed his Pod, hooking in his earphones and offering one to Pepper. Then they left, talking and listening to music all the way to the Potts' house.

_A/N Have y'all ever had one of those incidents where you just can't seem to stop laughing? At a roller rink, about two years ago, a friend and I were skating, and I(being so impossibly clumsy) slipped on my skates and slammed into a wall, taking him with me and dog-piling in the corner. We were laughing so hard, when we tried to get up, we slipped and fell down again, which made us laugh even harder._

_Good times._

_Hope everyone has a great week! Yeah…_

_How do you end an A/N? Uh…the end?_

_This is the end of this A/N._

_Yeah…_

_XD_


End file.
